


I want to be you

by LuloSensei



Category: Happy Sugar Life (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Manipulation, Porn, Smut, Yuri, Yuri Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuloSensei/pseuds/LuloSensei
Summary: Things escalate quickly in the changing room.
Relationships: Matsuzaka Satou/Miyazaki Sumire
Kudos: 13





	I want to be you

Sumire gasped, but the sound was muffled, drowned out, as Satou’s tongue explored her mouth.  
This wasn’t happening, it couldn’t be- how could she be so lucky..  
Her thoughts were interrupted as a leg slid between her own, pressing up against her nethers.

She shivered, subconsciously grinding against Satou’s thigh, as it pressed into her warm nethers.

Just when Sumire thought she might pass out from lack of air, Satou released her.  
She squeezed Sumire’s hands, intertwining their fingers, pressing her so tightly against the locker that Sumire’s fingers were going numb.

She stared up at her beloved Satou senpai, panting, as Satou looked down at her, eyes hungrily scanning her face. 

‘Su-chan..’  
Satou whispered.

Sumire blinked in shock.  
Satou’s voice was so gentle, so loving.. this couldn’t be real..

‘Your fingers are so slender and cute.. you’re so slim..’

Those eyes.. they were staring her down.. the usual cherry pink looked almost red.

‘It’s because you’re you that I love you!’  
Satou smiled.

Sumire gasped.  
‘L..love? No.. that can’t be- who could love.. me?’  
She stumbled over her words, tongue tracing the inside of her mouth.  
Satou senpai tasted soooo sweet.. just as she always dreamed she would.

‘I even find it cute how you say that!’  
Satou assured her, untangling their fingers, and allowing Sumire to sink to the floor.

She crouched down, so that she’s was face to face with her.

‘You’re so cute.. I love you so much..’

‘But nobody can love me!’  
She protested, tears springing to the corners of her eyes.  
‘That’s why I want to be you! So people will-‘

‘Now now..’  
Satou’s fingers snaked around her wrists once again.  
‘If you do that.. I won’t be able to love you..’

She pressed the shorter girl up against the locker, the cold metal causing a shiver.

‘I’m the only one who can love you...’

She tugged at the ribbon, tied oh-so-carefully around Sumire’s thin little neck.. a neck she could snap at any second.

Sumire looked slightly afraid.  
Well, this was her own fault, she shouldn’t have pried into Satou’s life. Satou was going to make absolutely sure this girl wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.

‘Su-chaannn..’  
She sang her name, cooing quietly, as she carefully untied the ribbon of Sumire’s uniform.

Sumire’s breasts were small. How embarrassing for her- the girl was trying her hardest to cover up, face flushed an ugly red colour, but Satou simply pulled her arms away, staring hungrily at her small chest.

What Shio didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her, right?  
This was all for Shio.  
Just this once, she would pretend to love another.

She leaned in, and pressed her lips against Sumire’s, who obediently opened her mouth, as Satou’s tongue slid into its new surroundings.  
She raised a hand, and pinched Sumire’s nipple.

The girl gasped, but didn’t pull away.  
Of course she didn’t.

She pulled away herself, drawing a loud, annoyed groan from the smaller girl.  
Satou quickly silenced her, taking the girl’s nipple in her mouth.

‘Ahhhh...’  
Sumire squirmed.  
Satou held her in place.

‘Satou senpai.. why is this..’

Satou couldn't have any questions.   
She bit down on Sumire’s nipple, drawing out a loud, surprised squeal.

It wasn’t altogether a bad experience. At least not for Sumire.  
The good news was, the girl had shut up.

Satou’s hands found Sumire’s skirt next.  
She lifted it up, and began to trace the outline of Sumire’s panties.  
She shuddered, arching her back slightly.

Satou hooked her fingers around Sumire’s panties, trying not to think about how closely they matched her own, and pulled them down.

She was now level with Sumire’s sex.

She.. hesitated.  
Shio wouldn’t mind.. would she?

‘S..satou senpai? Is something wrong?’  
Sumire’s nervous voice came from somewhere above her.

‘Just admiring you.’  
Satou replied, sweetly.

‘I- oh..’

Satou couldn’t back out now- not if she wanted this girl off her back.

She took a deep, shuddering breath, which tickled the other girl’s nethers.

And dipped her tongue in.

Sumire cried out, arching her back and squirming beyond belief.

She had to shut up, she had to stay still.

Satou pushed the girl’s things apart, as far as they could go, causing the other girl to squeak in pain.

‘Sorry.’  
She breathed.

‘It’s ..okay..’  
She panted.

Satou returned to work with her tongue, switching from dipping her tongue into Sumire's entrance, to licking her folds.  
Sumire tasted so.. so bitter.

She pushed through, taking Sumire’s clit in her  
mouth, sucking on it as hard as she could.

Sumire moaned loudly, hands gripping Satou’s hair.

Once Satou found the sweetest spot, the spot that drew out the loudest moans, she focused on that area, swirling her tongue around the pleasure nub.

Sumire’s hips bucked, and she let out a scream of pleasure as she came.  
Without thinking, Satou swallowed, lapping up the bitter juices.  
Bitter.

Bitter.

Bitter.

Bitter.

Sumire lay beneath her, panting heavily.

So, so bitter.


End file.
